1. Field of the Invention
The teachings in accordance with exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of this disclosure generally relate to an optical lens, a LED Light Emitting Diode module having the optical lens and a back light assembly having the same.
2. Background
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Recently, liquid crystal displays are widely used that are configured to display via images information of various electronic devices across a variety of multimedia fields, such as mobile phones, game machines, computer monitoring devices, note books and tablet computers.
The recently-developed LCDs Liquid Crystal Displays require very thin thickness and high luminance uniformity, and direct type or direct-lit backlight units are used for LCDs for realizing the thin thickness and high luminance uniformity. The direct type backlight unit may include, underneath a LCD, a Light emitting device array module mounted with a CCFL Cold-Cathode Fluorescent Lamp or a LED.
A conventional Light emitting device array module of direct type backlight unit includes an optical lens configured to diffuse light generated from the LED by covering the LED mounted on a substrate, where a support member arranged at a bottom of the optical lens is coated with bond, and the optical lens is fixed to the substrate by the support member.
However, when the support member of the optical lens is fixed to the substrate using the bond, a distance between the optical lens and the LED may change or the optical lens may be slantly arranged relative to the LED.
Thus, there is a need to address the abovementioned disadvantage.